


Sideline

by Kayim



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: There are days when Johnny doubts his place in their team.





	Sideline

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fic-promptly fill for "Author's choice, author's choice, sidelined"

When it was just the two of them – Dutch and Johnny against the world – things were different. Even when he stayed behind on Lucy, he was an equal partner, concentrating on what he did best to allow Dutch to do what she did best. It worked.

It’s different now. There’s three of them, and it invariably ends up with D’avin and Dutch out there together, while he’s left behind. He’s still doing what he does best, and he knows that D’av and Dutch are doing what they do best, but some days it still feels like he’s being sidelined.

Today is one of those days.

“Are you okay, Johnny?” Lucy’s voice has a hint of concern that he’s been hearing more and more recently. “Your heartrate has increased by 0.3% even though you’re not doing anything strenuous.”

He smiles to himself. His ship is a bigger mother hen than he is. “I’m fine, Luce. Just worried about Dutch and my idiot brother.”

“There is nothing to worry about. We’re here to look after them.”

He puts his hand on the metal wall, feeling her coolness seep into him, calming his mind. He turns back to the console, fingers already pulling up sections of code that he needs to hack. “You’re right. So let’s make sure we do our jobs and bring them home again.”

He’s not sure, but he thinks he hears a contented sigh coming from his ship.


End file.
